My Love Ever After
by Sincerelyreen
Summary: Do not own all characters! Just the ones I made up! Yuuki and Kaname Kuran left Cross Academy after Zero killed their Uncle Rido. A year after Yuuki and Kaname are married and trying to have a kid. Will they live in peace? Who is trying to disprut thier peace?
1. Chapter 1

Yo!:)) DO NOt OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Get that in your HEADS!:))

Chapter Uno!:))

_A Year Later._

" Onii-sama!, Onii-sama!", Yuuki walking around the mansion, in which Yuuki grew up in, looking for her lover.  
Kaname walks out his study heading towards Yuuki passing all the portraits of all the Kuran members.

" Yes, Yuuki?"

" Onii-sama, guess what?" Yuuki smiling. Kaname wraps one of his hands around her waist pulling her in, while the other grabs her hair and puts it behind her ear.

"What is it yuuki?"

"Im Pregnant! Aren't you glad?"

** ~Kaname's P.O.V.~**

" Yes yuuki. I'm glad. We can finally have a family together. But though i do want a boy first."

" Why is that?" Yuuki said.

" So he can protect his little sister when guys break her heart."

" Onii-sama that is so sweet. We should celebrate with the others!"

" Yuuki we don't need to celebrate with the others, we can just simply tell them."

She pouts when i tell her this but she doesn't know what she does to me when she does this.

" You should pouting or it will lead to something dangerous yuuki" i said huskily.

" Maybe i do want something dangerous" she licks her pink plump lips.

" Yuuki, not right now." restaining the beast within.

"Onii-sama you do know pregnant lady gets horny a lot due to our crazy hormones. I have urges that need to be fulfilled and only you can fill them." Huskily whispering into my ear.

I start placing kisses down her neck up to her ear. Moving to her mouth forcefully parting them open. Full on battle of dominance with our tongues. Groaning when she submits to me. My hand traveling under her shirt to one of her nipples squizzing them earning a moan into my mouth. Pulling her dress over her head and unclipping her bra. Her rosy peaks in view. I travel down until my mouth reaching her nipple sucking and teasing them.

The only thing i hear is her heartbeat going on rapidly and her moans in the room. My pants becoming tighter then ever.

" Onii-sama!" yuuki yelling when i went to her left breast sucking on them her most sensitive spot.

Trailing kissing down to her thigh then to her inner thighs. Ripping off her underwear off.

" Onii-sama those were my favorite ones!"

"I'll buy you some new ones later."

Plunging a two fingers in hearing her moans louder than before.

In and out. In and out.

Feeling yuuki close to release.

" Yuuki, come now!"

Finally releasing licking up her delicious creme.

" Yuuki you are so wet for me."

Taking my shirt and pants off standing in my birthday suit.

" Onii-sama take me now. I want you inside of me.

Spreading her legs apart postioning myself in her entrance.

" Onii-sama i can't take it any longer."

Plunging my self in. Yuuki screaming in pleasure. Waiting a couple of seconds for yuuki to adjust. Riding it slow first. Building her up.  
Pushing my whole self in.  
"Faster!"

Going faster feeling our climaxes coming closer. The smacks and groans is the only thing you hear in the room. Spreading her legs farther so i can get in more.

Feeling our climaxes. I explode inside of her letting my seed travel inside of her. I got out her laying down beside her

" I Love You."

" I love you too Onii-sama."

Too tired yuuki fell asleep and right after i did too.

- Okaay leave comments yeeah?

Umm... i might update like five days you know. Being a sophmore in highschool is hard i have alot of advance classes so yeeah, i'll try:))


	2. Sorry:(

Omg, Sorry guys i haven't updated. I promise i will update next week.

It's crazy for me lately.

I've been busy with homework, studying, test, fundraising money to go to Europe, babysitting my three month sister, drama, my AP classes and most of all my boyfriend!

Ugh, he requires too much attention.

But i love him though.

I will update next week when i'm in break:))

My birthday is next week i'm finally turning 16 and it's my boyfriends and I four year anniversary too3

Ahh! Can't wait for what he got me:))


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I celebrated my sixteenth birthday:) and then i celebrated my four year anniversary with my boyfriend and he took me on a little boat cruise. It was so romantic:)))) And then everybody at school asking me how my relationship stayed this long. Lately, i been getting advice on relationships and it feel werid trying to reply. Everybody thinks we are going to get married but i dont't think so because things change. So i'm just loving the time i get to be with him. Even though in the future if we do break up, i won't stop loving him and i probably won't love another guy the same way i loved him.  
Well on with the story!_

Six months Later

~ yuuki P.o.v. ~

Me being pregnant has kaname protectively lately. Going down the stair i have to hold his hand, just walking down the hallway yet again i have to hold his hand. I don't mind but it's a little to much.

Today we are going to a vampire doctor so he can tell us the gender of the baby. I really hope it's a girl. But he wants a boy.

I haven't seen Zero yet, i don't know what im going to tell him when he sees me. Obviously now you can tell i'm pregnant.

I already told the chairman already but i told him to keep it as a secret. I don't really want everybody to know. So i everytime i go out i have to make the coast is clear before i get to go anywhere.

The Hunter association and the vampire council sti

ll doesn't know yet. Kaname told me we are to tell them after today.  
Apparently, we are going to a ball.

" Kaname, Let's go we are going to be late." pulling his arm to hurry up.

" Okay yuuki, just hold on let me put my coat on and then we can go."

Lately, kaname hasn't able to feed on me. Everytime he tries to i feel like im going to vomit and i push him away from me.  
I can tell he has been hungry, the other i got a paper cut but being he can't touch my blood he had to go away to calm down.

_Sorry to leave it like this. I have soccer practice and i have to help out at my church._

_One of these days i need to lay down and take a break:))_

_Maybe by sunday i would have a new chapter up:D_


End file.
